Ground rods are used in a variety of situations for safety. Ground rods are attached to the electrical system of a building to prevent electrical shock of equipment or individuals.
Utility workers constantly face the risk of electrocution when working with high voltage electric wires. When using a lift truck there is also the possibility that the truck will strike a hot wire. To reduce these risks, the truck should be grounded. Some locations have permanent grounds to which the truck can attach. However, in many locations there are no such grounds. Therefore, the electrical worker, in order to ensure safety, should install a temporary ground rod and connect the truck to the ground rod.
To be effective, the ground rod must be inserted a minimum distance into the ground usually about six feet. This will assure adequate contact with moist dirt and allow for conduction. To install a temporary ground rod, the utility workers would use a device as shown in FIG. 1. This is a typical removable ground rod 10 which has a permanently attached handle 11 connected to a shaft 12, in turn connected to an auger 13 or helical pointed member. The worker simply rotates the rod 10 using the handle 11 forcing it into the ground.
Because it is so difficult, utility workers tend to either not use the ground rods or not insert them far enough into the ground.
Permanent ground rods are generally just metal rods. Permanent ground rods are pounded into the ground and are connected to a building's electrical system. The electrician can use a hammer or a rod driver to force the rod into the ground. This can be difficult and time consuming.